Harry Potter and the Big Red Monster
by TehGr8ERIK
Summary: Imagine if Kane was actually a student at Hogwarts. I chose "Bearer" as his last name, since in wrestling cannon, Paul Bearer is Kane's father. Interesting to see how Kane plays out: whether he joins the Dark Lord or defeats him.
1. Chapter 1

Kane Bearer had power. That much was true. He had power of which, from his first year onward, he could use without a wand. But nobody really knew if Kane was good or bad. Nobody could determine whether Kane was put into Slytherin due to his cunning, or his power, or perhaps the Sorting Hat knew Kane's passion for giving pain. Kane was a loner. Always was. He rejected the "good guys", but also rejected the "bad guys". Nobody knew Kane would help out a good person, and then stab them in the back after. Or the same with an evil person. Nobody knew how powerful Kane could be; whether he would rise up and kill Dumbledore, or rise up and kill the Dark Lord. And if so, if he would take the Dark Lord's throne. But it seemed as if the Sorting Hat thought he was one destined to destruction...

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted after quite a few minutes debating what house a young man should be put in. Professor McGonagall took the hat off the boy's head and he took a seat. She looked at her list.

"Kane Bearer?"

A tall, built, bald boy slowly stood. With his eyes facing the ground, and face fixed in a hateful frown, he slowly walked towards the hat. He approached the chair and took a seat. He looked up, breathing heavily, looking nobody in the eye. McGonagall started to place the Hat on Kane's head when the Hat interjected.

"My goodness, Professor, keep me away from him! I can sense his energy from here! Slytherin!" Kane did not react in the slightest; he stood up and walked towards his seat in the back left corner. As the rest of the students were being sorted, Kane was snapping his fingers, and wiping them on his robe each time a flame appeared on his nail...

"...Let the feast begin!" boomed Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Kane simply stared at the abundance of food that appeared before him. He grabbed a chicken wing and focused on it, watching it smoke and burn. He looked up and saw Severus Snape, the potions professor, staring at him in a very interesting manner.

"'Ey look!" one of the others shouted, "The bald one's got a burnt wing!" A few other Slytherin first-years gathered around Kane.

"Well come on, then, baldy! Eat it!" A chant of "eat it" started as Kane, getting angrier, dropped the chicken wing.

"I didn't say drop it, sunshine, I said eat it!" the kid's voice was a little stern. Just then, a blond boy, another Slytherin, but a little older, walked towards the group.

"Out of the way, you lot. Let me see here." The group of kids quickly dispersed, leaving only Kane and the blond boy. He leaned over to Kane and talked in a low voice.

"I've seen you. You look tough. You look great. There is something about you...The Sorting Hat didn't want to go near you and Professor Snape keeps looking at you. Do you already know magic? Or the Dark Arts?" Kane looked at him.

"I know anger." He growled. The blond boy thought for a moment, perplexed. Suddenly, he stuck out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Kane stared at Draco's hand.

"Kane." He muttered.

"Kane...what?"

"Bearer."

"Kane Bearer? Pleasure to meet you, Kane. They say we in Slytherin are brothers. And brothers must stick together." Draco moved his hand closer to Kane.

"So how about it, brother? We could rule this school with your power and my wit." Kane looked at Draco, his brow ridge sloping over his eyes like a bony awning.

"I prefer to work alone." He growled. Malfoy's clever smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"Listen, you Neanderthal. You don't know who I am. You don't know who my father is. You have no idea what type of power I already have over this school." Malfoy hissed. Kane's eyebrows furrowed, sinking his eyes deeper and his brow ridge lower. He grasped Malfoy's throat with his large hand.

"Don't you...EVER...make fun of me. EVER." Kane barked in Draco's face, attracting everyone else's attention.

"He's insane! Get him off me!" Draco shouted as he desperately tried prying Kane's hand off his throat. "He's choking me out! Help!" Everyone started rushing towards the ruckus, except Severus Snape, who stood watching attentively. Kane grabbed the sleeve of Draco's robe, and it started smouldering, eventually producing a small flame. Crabbe, Goyle, and Dumbledore gathered around the two, trying to pull Kane off. The fire started spreading up Draco's sleeve. Dumbledore stepped back and pulled out his wand, and he aimed it at Kane.

"_Finite!" _he shouted, as a purple beam of light shot out and hit Kane's hand. It did nothing. Snape briskly walked towards Kane, wand out.

"_Stupify!"_ Snape shouted as he aimed his wand at Kane. A scarlet beam of light shot out and hit Kane, knocking him over unconscious. Dumbledore walked to Malfoy.

"Aguamenti." He mumbled calmly, putting out the flames on Malfoy's arm.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore started, craning his neck, "Was there any reason you used such a spell on-"

"Professor Dumbledore, if I had not done what I did, Mr. Malfoy's arm would be cooked enough to be eaten. Perhaps bringing in Mr. Bearer was a bad idea." Snape turned and walked away briskly. Dumbledore looked up to the crowd in the Hall staring.

"Everyone, get to your dormitories. The prefects will show the first-years. Get on, now!" He shouted. Everybody scrambled to leave the hall while Dumbledore, Crabbe, and Goyle accompanied Draco to the nurse. As soon as all were gone, Kane sat up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blimey, Harry!" stuttered Ron Weasley, walking with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, "Blimey! Just...blimey! Did you see that first year this morning? He set Malfoy's arm on fire!"

"He didn't use a wand, either." Piped in Hermione, "Looked like _Incendio_..." The trio were walking around the campus, relaxing before their next classes.

"You know..." Harry started, "Maybe we could recruit him into the Order..."

"Are you insane?!" Ron retorted. "He's pure evil! I bet you right now he's with Malfoy or some Death Eater or something!"

"He's strong. That's what he is. It looks like he's already intensely studied magic if he can use nonverbal, wandless spells...but he seemed so upset."

"Alright, then, Harry, go make friends with him! Good plan! He's 12 years old and he's already bigger than we are!"

"Relax, Ron. I'll find him once classes end and I'll have a word with him."

Meanwhile, Kane was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin Dungeon, shaken up about the ordeal. He decided to not attend his classes for the day. One day in this new place and already somebody was calling him rude names, asking to be killed. Kane was an outcast. He used violence in every situation, with favoritism towards using fire. His mother and stepfather died in a fire, which partly is why Kane has an obsession with it. Kane had a father, Paul; a father who seemingly disowned him, taking Kane's brother Mark's side in almost every situation. Paul remotely arranged Kane's schooling, but took off afterwards with Mark. Kane didn't actually know whether Paul and Mark were dead or not. But regardless of the abuse he took, he genuinely loved his stepfather and his brother.

"Is he alive...or is he dead...is he alive...or is he dead..." Kane mumbled to himself, in a matter almost resembling a chant.

"Is he alive...is he dead..."

"Hey, brother!" a voice from behind startled Kane.

"MARK!" Kane bellowed as he turned around excitedly, only to see Draco Malfoy.

"Remember, Kane, we in Slytherin are brothers." Draco said calmly. "I really enjoyed what you did this morning. It was powerful. You commanded attention. You showed me who's boss. Very nice."

Malfoy's smile turned into a frown. "But I hate having to repeat myself. You have no idea what kind of business you're dealing with. My father has connections. Very deep connections. If you lay a hand...or a flame...on me ever again, you will witness firsthand what kind of connections he has."

Kane stood up angrily and Draco smiled again. "Relax, relax, here's the best part. My father's connections? They'll give you power. They'll give you ways to release your anger. My father...will help you. What do you say...brother?"

Kane simply glared at Draco. "All I hear is you judging yourself highly based on your father's accomplishments. You've done nothing. Now get out of my way before I show you how I release my anger." Kane pushed Draco. Draco stumbled and fell onto a nearby loveseat as Kane started toward the exit. Malfoy stood up immediately and pulled out his wand.

"_Diffindo!_" he shouted as he frantically whipped his wand around. Kane winced as he felt a cut open up his hand, and dropped to his knees once he felt his left side rip open.

"What is this madness?!" shouted Horace Slughorn, heading through the passage into the common room. He witnessed Draco Malfoy, sixth year student, whipping his wand around, gouging out parts of the furniture and walls, while first year Kane Bearer was before him, bleeding.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Slughorn shouted, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand. Kane stood up, breathing heavily through his nose. He started lifting his arms, closing his hands into a fist as he raised them above his head. He brought them down violently, as the lamps in the common room shattered and the fireplace shot out flames. Bits of fire were everywhere, and Kane stood up in his slashed, tattered robes, and walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Malfoy! What on Earth were you doing to him?" Slughorn asked. Malfoy simply sneered at Slughorn and took off. Kane exited the cellars and stepped outside.

"Hey, look..." Ron started, "There he is..-WAIT Harry! What are you doing! Don't you- Agh! Bloody hell!"

Harry ran towards Kane.

"Uhm, hey! You! I saw you...Uhm...My name is Harry Potter." Kane kept walking, rather, limping.

"Well? Uhm, what's yours? Your name, I mean.."

"Kane."

"Splendid. Kane, do you know of the Dark Lord?"

"My brother often spoke of a Dark Lord." Kane took a small necklace out of his cloak pocket and tossed it back to Harry. There was a strange symbol on it; a spiked letter T with an X through it.


End file.
